Julie Yamamoto
Julie Yamamoto is Ben's ex-girlfriend and now friend. She first appeared in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1 at Ben's soccer game to congratulate him on his game-winning goalie work. She later broke up with Ben some time between The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2 and Rules Of Engagement. Appearance Julie wears a black t-shirt, mostly hidden under a pink hooded jacket and a white mini skirt. When playing tennis, she wears white wristbands, a white t-shirt, and her skirt. She has short black hair and sports white tennis shoes. In Omniverse, Julie looks similar to her Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance except now she has a white t-shirt instead of a black one. She still has her old pink jacket, but now with light orange, yellow, and white stripes on it. She also now has longer hair in pig tails and there are thin black lines across her skirt. She also has long socks that go up to her knees. Her face now shows more Japanese traits than before. Powers and Abilities Being an ordinary human, Julie doesn't possess any superpowers herself, although she's quite good at tennis, and shows some fighting ability in Pet Project where she takes one of the Forever Knights electric maces and easily knocks out several Forever Knights with them (one of these knights being comically unintentional while she replied to Gwen's acknowledgement). Julie is the only one who can fully command Ship, making her a competent ally. In Vreedle, Vreedle, Ship reveals that he can "merge" with Julie. When Ship enveloped her, he became a armored battlesuit. In the suit, she demonstrates enhanced strength and great damage resistance, as well as the ability to fire powerful lasers. Love Interests Ben Tennyson Julie was Ben's girlfriend in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien. She first met him in the Alien Force pilot Ben 10 Returns: Part 1 ''and seemed smitten by him. They went on their first date in ''Peir Pressure, where they found a pet alien named Ship and she learns about the Omnitrix. Since then, Julie became a major character in the Ben 10 franchise and also an important member of Ben's Team.She adopts Ship as her pet and uses him both a spaceship for the team (until Ultimate Alien '' when they started using the Rust Bucket 3 instead) and as a battle suit in order to fight in physical match. However, in ''Rules of Engagement, she breaks up with Ben after finding a new boyfriend named Herve Herve Herve is Julie's new boyfriend and a French photographer. They met during a field trip for Julie's tennis tournament at some point between The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2 and Rules of Engagement. After Julie believed Ben broke up with her (when she called him while he was venting his anger about a video game and mistakenly thought he was talking about their relationship), she went to Herve for comfort and they got together shortly after. Gallery PPr (272).png External Links *Julie Yamamoto - Ben 10 Wikia Category:Satellite Love Interest Category:Former Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Humans Category:Love at First Sight Category:Driving Force Category:Cartoon Network Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Love Dodecahedron